parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Warner
Jim is the other main character of Parker Lot, whose last name has not been revealed. He is also the best friend of Matt Parker. Jim is also friends with other main characters Scooter and Robby. Out of the group, Jim is the least intelligent which can be explained by his rough childhood after being dropped on the head by accident. Jim gets bad grades, has many talents, and as a recurring gag, usually gets injured or hurt in a fatal way like many other cartoons. Jim is a player for the school football team, is the class clown, and is a rebellious preteen. He is the less smartest of the group, compared to a baby or other good students such as Scooter, Robby, or Joe Mama. Mrs. Scald considers him her least favorite student due to his grades and behavior and is the lowest graded student in the entire class in Billy Shears Junior High School. He also has a rivalry with Principal Fredericks and has many different skills. Jim's character has been praised by many people who watch Parker Lot and most of his appearances recieve generally positive reviews. BuddyComics calls him among his favorite characters. Jim, as a main character, makes several Parker Lot appearances and has almost appeared in all of the Parker Lot comics and drawings that have been drawn. He even got his own deviantART account where he puts up some original Jim art and other submissions. Biography Jim is Matt's best friend and goes to the same school as him. He gets very low grades in his classes, which can be explained by his low intelligence and the fact a baby is smarter than him. Some of this can be explained by when he ripped off his own arm when misunderstanding if he could lend Matt a hand and stealing a bike without figuring out that it, in fact, is his bike. His friendship with Matt can be questioned by such as when he goes as Matt for Halloween, which even scared Matt ironically. He also seems to occasionally drink coffee, which a certain cup prompted him to spit it out right into Matt's face. According to Mrs. Scald by an unknown source, Jim was dropped by accident on the ground when he was a baby, which can explain his low intelligence. Jim also likes to joke around but some people take his jokes too seriously such as the time when he scares Matt by placing a fake knife through his head. He also urinates on the snow during the holiday season, sometimes unaware when people are actually under the snow. Other comics feature him getting hurt in a serious way, sometimes even leading up to him being crushed by an anvil. In Matt on the Moon, it is revealed he can fly a spaceship and his low intelligence is proven further when he pulls off his helmet, which keeps his oxygen, for a bet. In Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure, his most prominent role to date, he has to pass a history test in order to remain in middle school and uses Scooter's invention TURDIS to go through time and meet historical greats, where he even meets his future self. In the one-shot arc for Psycobri's contest, Jim goes to great lengths to win a beauty pageant due to the cash prize. Family Not much is known about Jim's family, although he does have parents. His parents never appear at all and it is hinted that he takes care of himself with no parents around. He sometimes even calls his bike a "brother" to him. Talents Jim is talented in many ways as he can play guitar and do many other things. He is a very good bike rider as he rides his bike everywhere and can even do tricks on it. He can pilot a spaceship in Matt on the Moon, as he had a fake ID, which implies that he may be able to drive a car. Last name Jim's last name is unknown, but will soon be given and as of now, his name is just simply Jim. In the original concept of Parker Lot, his last name was Warner. Injuries and fatalities Main article: List of Jim's fatalities and injuries As a recurring gag, Jim usually gets hurt or injured in a very serious way. Personality Jim has a rebellious attitude which BuddyComics calls a mix of Bart Simpson from The Simpsons, which Jim gets his underachieving personality from, and Eric Cartman from'' South Park'', where Jim gets his antihero role from. Jim is usually the one that gets them all into trouble by using schemes to get his way or doing reckless things that prove his low intelligence. Examples include ripping off his arm when asked to lend a hand, taking off his helmet in space for ten bucks, and peeing in the snow, unaware that someone is actually buried under the snow. Jim also is known for making fun of and insulting Scooter constantly and the fact that he is interested in women more than his friends. Appearance Jim has a typical 50's-style haircut, similar to Elvis, except Jim's hair is blonde opposite to Elvis' black hair. Jim also has a gray sweatshirt and jeans, which he seems to wear every day. Jim's jacket was a simple design until 2010 where he had more detail on his jacket, to look like a real jacket. He even has a hood, which he did in a December comic, which was only a one-time idea but later became the basis for Jim's official appearance. Jim doesn't wear much other clothes, although he is featured in different outfits in drawings, his Matt costume in the Halloween special, and his spacesuit in Matt on the Moon. Relationships Matt Parker Matt and Jim are best friends, as evidenced as they're always together. Jim can sometimes take advantage and make fun of Matt and Matt can sometimes get very annoyed by Jim. But their friendship is larger than Jim's relationship with Scooter, although Matt and Scooter are good friends. Sometimes Matt tests his stupidity such as the time when he bet Jim could take off his space helmet in outer space. Jim sometimes intentionally tries to insult and annoy Matt by dressing as him for Halloween or pointing out his shoes "suck" when they are exactly the same. However, they are still good friends. Scooter Williams friends Robby the Robot friends Principal Fredericks hates Concept and creation Jim was one of the last characters made on Parker Lot in the pre-production time period. He also seemed to not change much in appearance, other than his hair. Jim was originally the leader of a secret club called "The Seekrit Bored of Stoodents", mispelling intended. In the first original comic, he was also even more smarter than he was in the current version of Parker Lot. Like Matt, Jim is partially based on BuddyComics' best friend in real life. He states that he divided his friend into two different characters: Matt and Jim. Matt was given the appearance of BuddyComics' friend and Jim was given the comedy. Jim was also given the typical personality of a dumb person such as many characters from cartoons, which was not adapted from he and Matt's main inspiration. For the Christmas comic, BuddyComics decided that he would add more details to Jim's simple sweatshirt by adding a hood and pockets. Reception BuddyComics has called Jim the easiest and funnest character to draw when making Parker Lot. Jim has also became a fan favorite, mostly based on the positively-reviewed comic strips, mostly featuring him. Jim was the original candidate for the WIFL tournament on deviantART until the rules stated only newly created characters could be used. Jim has been featured in fan art, such as a drawing by a user named Moon-manUnit42, who drew the entire main cast. In the guest comics that most people make, the comics so far have all featured Jim. He appeared in another fan art with him and the cast as voodoo dolls. One fan of the comic made a comic and asked permission to use Jim and BuddyComics approved of. Jim was featured on BuddyComics' birthday guest comic by Ultraed12, which was added on February 3, 2010, a day before BuddyComics' actual birthday. The comic was the first guest comic of Parker Lot and many liked it on Ultraed12's deviantART. Jim was also on BuddyComics' birthday cake for the night before the guest comic was made, which featured the rest of the main cast, without Robby however, in the Rock Band picture, which was requested by a family member. His popularity with the fans spawned a deviantART account where he puts up original Parker Lot art and many other things. He favorites his fan art and puts up things made by BuddyComics and fans can talk to him. He also posts journals and does other things on the site that BuddyComics usually does. Among his submissions to deviantART featured a collage of all of the fan art made of him, which counted up to about six users, almost all of the fan art BuddyComics has. Roles which he plays in arcs *The Parker Lot Halloween Special - Puts on a Matt costume at the party *Matt on the Moon - Goes to space, actually discovers alien, revealed has secrets *Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure - Most prominent role, travels through time with Robby *A Lot-mas Carol - Plays the Ghost of Christmas Future, or the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come See also *Jim Fan Club *Jim's Bike External links *http://parkerlot.deviantart.com/art/Parker-Lot-Lending-127089129 *http://jimplz.deviantart.com Category:Characters